


Berry Cade

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Behavior, No Cybertronian Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: A drunk Seeker and two doorwinged officers is a recipe for disaster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Berry Cade

Prowl glared at Barricade as Cascade petted his helm again, cooing softly at him. Prowl was held in her lap, one arm around his frame and petting his doorwings while her other petted his helm and occasionally his chevron. She cooed drunkenly at him, her wings twitching upwards and lightly fluttering.

Barricade cackled, keeping his optics locked on his partner. "Everyone's gonna see this! Oh Primus!"

Prowl felt his frame heat up and his glare darkened. "Cascade, I urge you to unhand me before I tack on another misdeameanor."

Cascade softly whined and petted his doorwings again, the appendages twitching into her servos. "But, you're so small! You just deserve to be petted more..."

She trailed off, petting his doorwings, seemingly fascinated as they twitched. Her petting felt admittedly nice, but his anger had them flaring outwards.

Barricade howled with laughter, wheezing in several vents. If Prowl's glare could kill, his partner would be a pile of rust... being tossed into a smelter... which would be then dumped into the Sea of Rust or possibly shot into the void of space.

Prowl and Barricade had been on patrol and had found the drunk Seeker attempting to transform in the middle of the street. It'd taken some convincing, but they got her out of her half-transformed state and onto the sidewalk, where she decided that the two officers were tiny and adorable and needed to be petted. Prowl had sadly been the closest to her and she'd grabbed him, plunking onto her aft and cradling him in her lap despite his protests.

Prowl's doorwings twitched again as his processor cooked up an idea. "Cascade, if we return to the station, you can pet Barricade. He'll be a good bot and won't even complain."

Barricade's cackling stopped abruptly and he narrowed his optics at Prowl. "Don't you dare."

Cascade stared quietly at Barricade and nodded slightly, a wide smile breaking out across her face. "Yeeahhh, I wanna pet Barri... Berry... Berry Case... Berry Case!"

Barricade glared at Prowl and Prowl smirked widely, gently grabbing her servos. "Berry Case would love to cuddle with you at the station. Come on, let's get you there."

She nodded and let him go, standing up as he held onto her servo. He smirked at Barricade. "Come on, Berry Case, we gotta get you and her all settled at the station so you can cuddle with her."

Barricade glared and followed him, grumbling curses as he stayed just out of Cascade's reach, her long claws flailing uselessly in the air. She softly whined and Prowl gently patted her arm. She focused back on him and resumed petting his helm, humming happily as he walked her into the station.

Prowl ignored the odd looks and walked her into an overnight cell, guiding her onto the cool slab. "I'll get you a blanket if you're good."

Cascade nodded obediently, reaching for Barricade. "Berry Case needs pets!"

Prowl smirked at Barricade, stepping aside. "Come on, Berry Case, you need pets."

Barricade softly growled at him, walking to sit stiffly beside the Seeker. She hugged his shoulders, pulling him close to her. She hummed happily, tracing over his chevron before petting his head slowly. "Good, Berry Case, good."

Barricade felt his frame heat up, his doorwings twitching and gaining her attention as Prowl quickly walked out, biting back his own laughter. Barricade sent his dear partner a string of curses and swears, laughter echoing through the station in response.


End file.
